Change
by AuntJackie
Summary: Change in a relationship is going to happen. Follow John & Randy through their change...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story with my favorite pairings Cena/Orton & Cody/Ted! This will be a 3 chapter story I thought of while listening to my iPod! **

**Disclaimer: I own no related to the WWE! **

* * *

"Wow, that was insane!" John pushed the safety bar off his chest and let out a deep breath as he stood up. He heard the bar bang closed behind him and turned to see his boyfriend follow him out of the roller-coaster.

"That had to be the fastest coaster I have ever been on. I almost peed and hurled at the same time!" Randy said with a smile. He took John's hand and walked down the stairs with him.

The small amusement park was brightly lit but completely empty except for their fellow WWE co-workers and friends. It was one of the perks of working for a multimillion dollar company. They wanted to go hang out at an amusement park so one got provided for them. It may have seemed conceited but they needed that kind of perk once in awhile. They spend most of the year traveling, away from their homes and families, entertaining their fans without regards for themselves. They all enjoyed it but they also needed alone solitude wasn't a luxury. It was a necessity.

John smiled and squeezed Randy's hand suggestively. "I love that our friends know when to give us some free time."

Randy nodded and smiled. He lifted John's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly before looking around distractedly. "So, where are the other guys?"

John sighed. "I'm sure they're off having fun. Why do you want to know? Aren't you having a good time alone with me?"

Randy frowned and shrugged. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry." He pulled John in for a hug and whispered in his ear. "I love you, John."

John held on to him tightly and willed his fear away.

* * *

The next day Ted and John walked around the city of Messina. The WWE was on their European tour and was stationed in Italy for their one week off. The two friends spotted a small cafe and went inside for a drink. After placing his order, John sighed deeply while rifling through his bag from a stop in a clothing store earlier.

"What are you looking for?"

Ted popped a cookie in his mouth and stared at John.

"Randy's shirt. I don't think he'll like it now that I really look at it. I really want to get him something he'll love."

Ted frowned and gave John a small smile. "Who cares, John? Randy is gonna love anything you give him because it was you who gave it to him. Stop worrying about everything."

John smiled and placed the shirt back into the bag, carefully folded. His smile dropped and he shook his head sadly. "Why am I worrying about a shirt?"

He looked at Ted who shrugged. "It seems like you worry about a lot when it concerns Randy. Well, lately you do."

John laughed and nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I've been walking on eggshells around Randy lately because in my heart I know something isn't right. All the shirts in the world and all the amusement parks aren't going to change that."

Ted looked at John sympathetically. He knew what everyone else in their lives knew. The rest of them spoke about it when Randy and John weren't around. It wasn't working out.

* * *

"Hey, baby, where are you?"

John dropped his key card and bag on the front hall table of the hotel room he and Randy shared and went in search of him. He spotted him sitting in front the desk staring at the computer screen.

"I went shopping with Ted and then we grabbed some lunch." He kissed the top of Randy's head and leaned on the table. "I bought you a shirt."

Randy finally looked up and smiled. "Thanks, baby. I'll wear it tonight." He stood up and walked over to the bedside table. "We got invited to "Sole Angelo" tonight. It's this great new club in town. It was almost impossible to get an invite, but I got us all in. We get to hang out with all our friends. Oh, we also get to hear this kick ass local band that everyone loves here! The best part is we get to drink and eat for free!"

John smiled and shrugged. "Sounds good, but another club, Randy? We might as well be home." He pointed out the window. "Look outside! We're in Italy, the most romantic city in the world. We could be off spending time together before we go back on tour. You know it'll be months before we get another couple of days off."

John opened his mouth to continue but Randy stopped him. He took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "OK, OK, forget it. I don't want to upset you. I know you hate the clubs and the noise, so we'll just do whatever you want. Don't worry about it."

John pulled his hand out of Randy's and sighed. "Now I feel guilty about this."

Randy shook his head. "Don't."

John walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do you remember a couple of years ago when we first moved in together? We would eat dinner together every night and wake up in each others arms. Spending the entire day together alone was a joy to us. Not so much now."

Randy frowned. "What are you talking about? I still love every minute I spend with you. I just like hanging out with other people, too, though. Sometimes we need time apart or else we'll kill each other. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Of course not. It just seems that as the days go by you want to spend more time with other people and less with me." John stared at Randy for a minute before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, where's Randy?"

John looked at his friend and shook his head. "He probably went to that club opening with the rest of the guys and crew, Ted."

Ted frowned. "Probably? Don't you know?"

John shrugged. "I don't know anything anymore."

Ted took a sip of his coffee and picked at his dinner. He and John sat in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant. The mood was tense between the two friends due to John's recent argument with Randy. Ted knew where Randy was. He had seen him leave with the rest of the wrestlers. That's why he elected to stay behind with John and was trying to lure him into a long overdue conversation.

"John, what do want from life?"

John looked at Ted with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you want your life to look like in 5 years? Who do you want in it, what do you want to be and where do you want it?"

John took a sip of water and looked thoughtful. "I want to be married and have at least one kid by then. I still want to be with the WWE, but at that time our families will take priority over my schedule. I want a big house with a big yard and tons of dogs running around."

Ted smiled and nodded. "Who's the guy you want to marry and have kids with? Who's the guy you want living with you in that big house?"

"You know its Randy. He's the only guy I see in my life. I only want him. I've wanted him since the moment I met him." John sighed and looked at the table. "I guess that's not enough, though. He doesn't want what I want."

Ted shook his head. "Do you know that for a fact, John? This is a conversation that every couple should have at one point. I would have had it sooner, but whatever. The point is that the time has come for you and Randy to acknowledge what you both want from life. If you don't want the same things, then what is the point of this relationship?"

John nodded. "I don't know."

* * *

"Hey, you're still awake."

John looked up from his book as Randy walked over to him. He plopped down on the bed and kissed John on the lips. "Yeah, I am and you reek of liquor. Go wash up."

Randy laughed. "You should have come, John. This club kicked ass. The liquor was good, the band rocked and even the food was good."

John continued reading as Randy walked in the bathroom. He heard the faucet turn on and Randy brush his teeth.

"That's nice." He laid the book down and walked over to the bathroom. He watched as Randy got undressed and opened the shower door.

"Wanna join me?"

John stared at Randy and shook his head. "I'm tired. I have a question, though."

Randy nodded.

"What do you want your life to look like in 5 years? Who do you want in it, what do you want to be and where do you want it?"

Randy smiled and said, "I plan to wrestle until my body can't anymore. I want to live a luxurious life and have fun. That's all I want out of life. A fun time."

John licked his lips nervously. "What about a family?"

"I have a family! I have my baby girl, my parents, the boys here and you. You all need me too much to ever leave me! Especially you, my love." Randy laughed and kissed John affectionately before stepping into his shower.

John walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time he felt comfortable in his relationship. His eyes welled with tears when he realized he couldn't. It had been going on for awhile now; the tension in his body and the fear in his heart. He knew the reason. He was scared of being without Randy because that possibility was creeping closer and closer with each passing day. Randy was with him because it was comfortable and convenient. Was there any love left? Not the kind John needed or wanted. He loved Randy but now realized he also had grown dependent on him. Could he leave him and make it on his own?

John's eyes opened and he walked back to the bathroom. He threw open the shower door.

"John, you scared the crap out of me!" Randy's blue eyes flew open and he laughed nervously. "You coming in?"

"Do you remember the last time we had fun?"

Randy shrugged and continued to smile. "The amusement park…"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" John paced around the area and shook his head. "You don't even know. I don't even know. This is not what I signed up for."

"What are you talking about?" Randy turned off the water and quickly dried himself off.

"This is a relationship of convenience. We're moving in two different directions and further apart. We're constantly trying to please the other and not realizing that by doing so we're hurting ourselves. The Randy and John you and I were years ago is not the same as we are right now."

Randy shook his head. "John, stop this. You're pissed at me and I get it. You don't mean this. I know you love me and I love you."

John smiled. "Why do you love me?"

"You're my best friend, John."

John rolled his eyes. "I have enough friends. I need a boyfriend."

* * *

John closed his bag and looked at Randy, who sat quietly watching him. Hours of talking had amounted to this.

"Are you sure about this, John?"

"Aren't you?" John looked over at Randy and smiled. Randy nodded and took a deep breath.

"What do we do now?"

John shrugged and said, "We move on away from each other. At least, the couple part of each other. The friendship part grows stronger. We need to do this. We want different things and it's not fair to stay together just for the sake of it."

Randy nodded. "I don't think I know how to move on."

"We'll learn."

John hugged Randy and whispered in his ear, "I still love you more than anything."

He felt Randy squeeze tighter and heard, "I love you, too," whispered back.

John pulled away and grabbed his suitcase.

* * *

John knocked on Ted's door and waited for it to open. When it did he wordlessly walked in to Ted's & Cody's room and threw himself face down on the bed.

Cody and Ted looked at each other with a frown. Cody gently kissed Ted on the lips and walked over to the door heading for Randy's room.

"Hmm, I see something happened. I can't lie, though. I've been expecting it."

John lifted his face and looked over at Ted. His eyes were red from holding back the tears.

"I left my comfort zone. I gave up the love of my life." He laughed and sat up. "How do I go on?"

Ted smiled and sat beside him. "He's still here. You'll stay friends and find someone who will give you what your heart desires."

John shook his head. "How did this happen?"

* * *

Randy watched the door close behind John. He felt completely numb and hollow inside. He let his body slide to the floor and stared at the door, pleading for John to walk back through it.

An hour later he peeled himself off the floor and walked into the bathroom to wash his eyes. They looked swollen from staring at one thing for an hour. As he dried off he heard the door to the hotel room open and his heart began to race. Randy dropped the towel and raced to the sound.

"John…"

Cody closed the door behind him. "Sorry, buddy, it's only me."

Cody walked over to the couch and drew his legs up. He put his chin on his knee and smiled at Randy sympathetically.

"John's in my room. I know what happened. Should I say 'I'm sorry' and offer you a shoulder to cry on or are you OK with this?"

Randy shrugged. He sat beside Cody on the couch and said, "I don't know what I am."

Cody nodded. He looked over at his friend and felt his heart ache for him. He and Randy had formed a close bond over the course of their childhood and now their years working together. Cody's and Randy's close friendship had been formed through their love of reading books. After the first couple of books they shared and the long conversations after, they started to confide in each other more. They spoke of family, goals for their lives and relationships. It was during one of those late night talks that Cody admitted to Randy that he was gay and had feelings for Ted. A year later, it was Randy admitting to Cody the reason for his divorce was because of his attraction to John. Cody wasn't surprised by Randy's admission. He had sensed it for some time. What did surprise him was that the object of Randy's affection was another close friend. John had never hid the fact that he was gay also, but he opposed dating friends and business partners. Randy was both, so Cody assumed he would be totally out of luck. It was a surprise to him and the rest of their friends when John returned Randy's love and the relationship continued to flourish year after year. They were the golden couple. People loved to be around them and wanted to model their relationship after John and Randy.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick, but I'm completely empty at the same time."

Cody's thoughts were stopped when he heard Randy's voice. "It's just your mind playing tricks on your stomach. Just sit and relax. Or maybe you should lie down…"

Randy smiled and leaned his head on the back cushion of the couch. "You have no idea what to do with me, do you?"

Cody shrugged and nodded. "I'll be here with you. I'll let you talk all you want. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Randy nodded. He closed his eyes and said, "This is my entire fault. I blew the best relationship I have ever had. I had it all, Cody."

He looked at Cody who just stared back at him. "I had the perfect guy and I couldn't make it work with him. Why?"

Cody shrugged. "If we knew that then we could fix it." He took a deep breath and smiled at Randy. "It's not your fault this relationship ended, Randy. You and John just wanted different things in your life. You were together for years. The same people you were then are not the same people you are now."

Randy stared at Cody for a minute before responding, "John said the same thing before he left."

Cody smiled. "John and I are the smart ones in the WWE." He smiled and was pleased to see Randy did as well.

"God, Cody, I love John so much still, but he wants all these things that I don't think I want."

Cody frowned. "Like what?"

"He wants to be settled and in five years he wants a family and to cut back on wrestling. I don't want that. I like going out and partying! I don't see myself with anymore kids yet. They're annoying to me and I can't stop wrestling. I love it! When I had no idea what to do with my life wrestling was there for me. Wrestling has been there for me more than anything and I can't give it up so soon."

Randy stood up and began pacing the floor. He flailed his arms around as he spoke and sighed loudly.

"Kids annoy you? You have a kid." Cody asked in a mocking tone.

Randy glared at him before plopping back down on the couch. "Hey, my daughter is an angel! She could never be annoying. Other kids are, though."

He threw a pillow at Cody when he snorted in laughter.

"Look, John knew exactly who I was before we started this relationship. You guys keep saying that we've changed in the past few years. Well, guess what! I haven't changed. I loved to party back then, disliked children and wrestling was always my #1 priority. I have not changed!"

Cody nodded sadly. "I know, Randy. You're still the same. John isn't, though. He needs something you can't give him and he has every right to go look for it. I know you still love him, but you're not in love with him anymore."

Randy lowered his face to his knees and stared at the floor. "I know. I'm a selfish ass, though. I don't want him to leave and find anyone else."

Cody laughed loudly. "Yeah, we all know how selfish you are."

Randy looked up. "John is the greatest guy I have ever met in my life. He's brilliant, sweet, loyal and will love you until you can take no more. He'll have no trouble finding a guy." He sighed. "I'm the screw up who doesn't know what he wants. John will go on to get married and have a house full of 10 kids and I'll still be clubbing every night."

Cody shook his head. "You're not a screw up, Randy. You're still young so you don't have to decide your future right this second. Not many people know what they want out of life at this age. Some have known since they were kids. John is one of those. He's one of the lucky ones. Don't let anyone tell you what you want to do with your life is wrong. You'll find a guy who matches you perfectly and one that shares your views. You'll be happy, too."

Randy nodded. He looked sadly out the window. "What if I want everything John wants, but I'm just too scared to admit it?"

"Don't say that, Randy. You can't play games with people's feeling, especially John's. If you're not 100% sure about this, then speak up. Do you want to be with him? Are you willing to change yourself or is this person we call "Randy" just an act? Or are you more like John than you wanna admit?"

Randy looked over at Cody with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Do you secretly love the idea of having more kids that will call you "Daddy" and a nice house that you know will always be the place you can call home? Do you want John to share that with you?"

Randy looked back down to the floor. He shrugged and waited for Cody's next words.

"I don't think so. You're not there. You're just panicking and now you think you may be able to conform to John's wishes because you're too scared to be alone. Come on, Randy. You can't do that. It's not healthy at all. John wouldn't be happy and neither would you. You need to let him move on and let yourself do the same."

Randy felt his eyes water and he finally let some tears out. He knew in his heart that it was over, but the fear was holding him down. He was terrified of moving on without John. Despite how it looked to outsiders, hell, even their friends, John was the stronger one in the relationship. He kept Randy grounded and Randy needed him. Randy was the needy one who needed constant reassurance of being loved. That wasn't a good foundation for a relationship, though. Randy couldn't stay with John just because he made him feel loved and safe. He had to let him go on and he had to learn to make himself happy.

"Are you going to be OK?"

Randy looked up and nodded. He noticed Cody looked tired. "What time is it? You look exhausted."

Cody looked at his watch and replied, "It's already 5:30 in the morning. I am exhausted. I've been up all night talking to you!"

Randy smiled. "Thanks. You know you're the best."

Cody shrugged and said, "I know." He yawned and stood up, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna crash here, OK. Right now I don't even remember where my room is."

Randy nodded and turned to look out the window.

"You plan on sleeping?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I'm OK." He looked back out the window and saw the sun begin to rise. The sky filled with shades of orange and red. He smiled at the sight and felt his heart swell with emotion.

"Look, Cody, the sun is rising. Doesn't it give you hope?"

Cody looked outside and shrugged. "If it gives you hope, then yes, Randy. It will do the same for me."

Randy smiled and continued to watch. He heard Cody go into the bedroom and lie down. Randy watched the sun's rise and for the first time in a long time, prayed. He hoped hope would get him through.

**A/N: Please review for quick updates! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another story with my favorite pairings Cena/Orton & Cody/Ted! This is Part 2 of a 3 chapter story I thought of while listening to my Ipod! I own no related to the WWE!**

**2 years later**

Ted and Cody laughed over coffees while awaiting their friends in their spacious backyard. The pair had been married for a little over 6 months but still acted like newlyweds every moment they were together. This moment, however, was being used to place a bet. Who would be the most late?

"Oh my God, traffic was a bitch." Randy walked into the backyard with his hands full of grocery bags and his eyes covered in huge black aviator sunglasses. He dramatically dropped the bags on the huge wooden table set up next to the barbecue.

"You owe me $20, honey. I knew John would be the last one to get here!" Cody said as he ran over to give Randy a hug.

"You were betting on me?" Randy smirked as he removed his sunglasses.

"Yeah, but you won for me! I knew John would be late. He's always late lately. Thanks to Danny." Cody frowned upon saying John's boyfriend's name.

"Now, now. Cut it out. We love John and John loves Danny." Ted said putting an arm around his husband's shoulders.

Randy smiled and nodded. "He's right, Codes." He walked into the house to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"All right, I'll accept this Danny but seriously. Where the hell is he?" mumbled Cody, looking at the wall clock.

As if on cue, the front door opened and John walked in with an apologetic smile. "Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I was helping Danny pick out a new suit and we lost all track of time."

Smirks were exchanged between the other 3 men but they all accepted John's apology. John hugged Randy last and took the cup of coffee from him.

"I could use this. I'm so exhausted!"

He drank the whole thing in one big gulp and handed the cup back to Randy, who frowned. "It took me like 5 minutes to prepare it just the way I like it and you just come and take it!"

John smiled and replied, "You know you really don't mind."

Randy smiled and nodded.

John's eyes moved behind him to the far wall of the room and they widened.

"Hey, you put up the pictures, Cody!" He walked over to Cody's and Ted's wall and scanned every shot in the black frames. The wall was covered with pictures of the couple and all their closest friends and family.

John smiled widely at the circle of candid shots but froze when his eyes landed on one shot. "Randy, come here."

"Yes…" Randy drawled as he walked over with a new cup of coffee in his hand.

"There's a picture of me and Danny."

Randy looked at the wall and back to John. He nodded. "I see."

John looked at the picture of him and his boyfriend of six months then back at Randy. "Did you have something to do with Cody putting up this picture?"

Randy's eyes widened as he smiled. "Never."

John laughed. "Thanks, Ran."

Randy smiled and shrugged. "No need." He moved over to sit with Cody, who threw an arm over Randy. Randy smiled and sipped his coffee slowly while staring at John from the corner of his eye.

About 6 months ago John had begun dating Danny. He was a junior executive at WWE and everyone knew him well. The couple was taking it slow but growing serious. John was thrilled about it. He never thought he would get over Randy and allow himself another chance at love and his friends gave him their support. The fact that even Randy accepted and liked Danny made John feel very blessed.

He moved away from the picture wall and cleared his throat. "OK, let's get down to business. We have a great week ahead of us."

John pointed at Randy and said, "Randy fought for this one week off on this tour so we owe him our thanks."

Everyone mocked bowed around him and Randy let out a laugh. "You should all be bowing to kiss my ass."

John laughed and replied, "Since the man is as humble and sweet as pie, we have picked our vacation spot with you in mind."

Randy frowned and looked at Cody nervously. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all John. You always blame me." mumbled Cody.

Randy continued to frown as he saw John pull out 4 airline tickets and wave them around. "We're going to Transylvania!"

Randy's mouth dropped in shock and he practically yelled, "Are you serious? I've wanted to go there all my life!"

Ted laughed and took his ticket. "Yeah, John told us and it sounded kind of cool, bizarre and weird, but cool. So, we planned it." He rubbed the ticket mischievously and said, "Please let me meet a vampire!"

"How do you know you haven't already met one, Teddy?" Cody looked at Ted with a serious expression on his face, but it collapsed into a smile when he saw Ted's worried look.

"Wait a minute, guys. How did John know I've always wanted to go to Transylvania?"

John looked at Randy and smiled. He handed Randy his ticket and said, "You told me like 7 years ago."

Randy frowned. "Really? The only one I remember telling is Cody and I never mentioned it again because he said it was creepy and he looked at me funny for like a week."

"It is creepy, dude. You're lucky I love you otherwise I would not be going on this trip." mumbled Cody as he accepted his ticket.

"I can't believe you remember that, John."

John looked at Randy and smiled. He moved away and continued handing out tickets while Randy's mind wandered.

The last time he spoke of this trip with his friends had to be when John and he were dating. He couldn't believe John would remember something like that. Randy rarely spoke of his time in school seeing as how he hated most of his time there. One good memory, though, was of his junior year in high school. He took a psychology course and instantly bonded with his professor, Dr. Prisco. The man took time out of his life to form a relationship with Randy that remained to this day. One of the best conversations he had with Randy was one about his senior trip. When the professor graduated from college, his parents provided him with a trip anywhere he wanted. Dr. Prisco picked Transylvania and told Randy of all his adventures in the small town he stayed in and the entire country of Romania. Randy became fascinated with the country and everything he learned from his teacher that he swore before his death he would also make it to Transylvania. He now had the opportunity.

His phone vibrating on his waist bought him out of his thoughts. "Hello,"

"Hey, sexy."

Randy felt a mix of impatience and guilt when he heard the voice of his boyfriend, James. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just checking to see if you're done planning your trip."

"Yeah, the boys planned a surprise for me. We're going to Transylvania."

Randy heard James gasp at the other end and smiled. He was used to people's reactions when he mentioned his dream destination. People assumed it was vampire country and bought all the lore they read in books and saw in movies.

"Why the hell are you guys going there?"

"It's been my dream to go there since I was 17 years old. John remembered and all the guys agreed to go with me. I think it's great of them."

"OK, don't get defensive. I didn't know."

Randy felt the guilt even stronger and sighed. "I'll see you tonight. I'll cook and you can come over. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, babe. See you then."

Randy closed his phone and looked up right into John's eyes.

"Everything OK?"

He forced a smile and nodded. "It was James. We're planning dinner tonight."

John nodded and smiled.

The group remained together for a couple more hours until each went their own way to prepare for their trip. Randy was the last to leave and as he walked towards the door a certain picture on the wall caught his eye. It was a picture taken almost seven years ago when John and he began their relationship. The group was gathered in front of the Liberty Bell on a tour stop in Philadelphia. Randy and John stood to the end with huge smiles on their faces, but what was behind their backs was what Randy remembered best. The two had clasped hands tightly so that it wasn't visible in the picture and the reason for the huge smiles was that the couple had just shared their first kiss.

Randy smiled and felt a hand land on his shoulder. He swung around to face John, who stared at him knowingly.

"You remember that day?"

Randy nodded and sighed. "Yeah, very well. It was a good day. The picture holds lots of memories."

John smiled and grabbed his jacket of the chair. "I know." He waved the jacket and said, "I left this."

Randy nodded and John turned to leave. As he approached the door he turned back and said, "I'm glad things worked out for us after we split, Ran. I would have never thought things would be this great between us and in our new relationships. I mean, you have James and I'm in a great place with Danny."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're both happy and we have a great trip to look forward to."

John hugged Randy tightly and said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 am. Be ready!" He walked out quickly and minutes later Randy followed.

* * *

A shrill noise awoke Randy the next morning at 6:30 am. He rolled over and yawned loudly. The bed stirred as he moved around and awoke the person beside him.

"Hey, it's too early. Why are you up, babe?"

Randy sat up and looked down at James, still lying down. "I have to take a bath and get dressed. John will be here at 8 am. I want to make sure I have everything."

"You checked everything last night and even planned your outfit for the flight," James reached out and took his hand. "Come lay back down."

Randy stroked his hand and looked into James' brown eyes. Brown eyes filled with love for him since the first moment he saw them almost 4 months ago. Brown eyes that made him feel guilty whenever he looked at them.

"I want to but if I lay back down now, I'll never get up."

James smiled and said, "We didn't even get to make love last night. Are you going to leave me for one whole week without giving me the proper goodbye?"

Randy smiled back and bent to kiss his lips. "I'm sorry, baby. My mind is so preoccupied with the trip and everything I need that I'm not really in the mood right now. Don't be mad."

James nodded and said, "I could never be mad at you. Go on and get ready."

At exactly 8 am Randy stood outside his house and saw John's car round the corner. "John is here. I'll call when I get there."

He kissed James lightly on the lips and walked down to the curb. John got out to help him with his bags and waved at James.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Randy got in the passenger seat of John's truck and buckled his seat belt.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just ready for my trip to begin. I hope to come back with a new outlook on life." Randy stared out the window and felt a weight lift of his shoulders.

* * *

At 10:30, all 6 friends were on board an Alitalia flight to Milan, Italy where they would catch another flight to Romania. The trip would take 2 days to complete, so everyone got comfortable.

Randy walked down the aisle to his seat and felt a tug behind him. He looked down and saw a small boy pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo?"

The little boy smiled and his brown eyes sparkled. He had tan skin and deep brown eyes that bore into Randy.

"What's your name?"

"Randy. What's yours?"

He smiled. "My name is Landon. I'm going to see my Grandma in Italy!"

Randy smiled and bent over to the boy, "That's great. You're gonna have tons of fun."

Landon nodded and looked behind Randy. A woman rushed past him and quickly scooped up the boy in her arms. "Sweetheart, I told you not to run off. Now, why are you bothering this man?"

Randy shook his head quickly. "No worries. He's not bothering me. Reminds me of my daughter actually. He was just telling me about his exciting plans for Italy."

The woman laughed and said, "Well, thanks for talking to him. Have a great flight."

Randy waved as they walked off and found his seat in front Cody. "I saw that, Mr. Orton."

Randy turned around in his seat. "What did you see?"

"You were talking to a kid and you liked it."

Randy stared at Cody with a frown. "What are you talking about? I don't have a problem with kids. My daughter is a kid."

Cody laughed. "That's not the same tune you were singing a couple years ago."

He watched as Randy ignored him and turned over. "Randy, what did James say when you told him you were going on your dream vacation?"

"He was surprised that Transylvania was my dream vacation. He gave me the same creepy look everyone else does when I say it to them for the first time."

Cody frowned. "Hadn't you told him? I mean, you told John."

Randy finally looked at him and shrugged. "So what? I told all you guys, too. I just never thought to tell him."

"Oh, I see. Has James met Alanna yet?"

"No. Why?" Randy said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm just wondering. I wanted to know if they've met."

"Cody, what the hell are you trying to say?"

Cody held up his hands. "I'm not trying to irritate you. I just wanna know how your relationship is progressing. It's called being a friend."

"Cody, please stop." Randy rolled his eyes. "I'm so tired of relationships. I just want to be alone and have fun with my friends. I want to read my book, see the sights and just forget about James."

Cody looked at Randy sadly. "OK."

"Don't look at me like that. I hate that damn look of pity that people give. Just because my marriage broke up and my after marriage relationship broke up doesn't mean I'm sad or depressed."

Cody nodded. "But you're not exactly happy are you, my little buddy?"

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Stop talking. Now."

* * *

Twenty three hours later, Cody opened his eyes from where he had fallen asleep on Ted's chest. He looked in front of his seat at Randy, who was sound asleep leaning on the window with John beside him. The entire cabin was quiet so he figured most of the passengers were asleep as well. The flight was almost 1/3 over; about ten hours to go now. He stood up and stretched before walking to the restroom. The flight attendant smiled at him as he walked there and again on his way back to his seat. Before he sat down again, he noticed Randy had shifted and was now facing forward. Cody instantly noticed the dark circles beneath Randy's eyelashes and frowned. Randy's forehead also bore the markings of a slight frown. Cody wasn't surprised. Sharing a room with Randy for years taught him Randy was always on his guard. Even when he slept. It was horrible but the only thing he could compare it to was a dog. It had stopped for awhile, though. When John was in the picture, Randy slept like a man with no worries, but now, the frown was back. Cody knew Randy was unhappy with James. The look on his face whenever James called was not the look of a man in love. James had been in the picture the longest, though. Since John left Randy had jumped from man to man searching for something. Something he needed that John had provided but also something he needed that John hadn't provided. It would seem to anyone who looked that James had it, but Randy still looked unhappy. Cody sighed and wondered what he could do to make things better. He wished for his best friend the love he had found with Ted. He knew everyone knew something was bothering Randy. Probably even James.

Randy's eyes suddenly flew open and he stared at Cody. "Why are you staring at me?"

Cody laughed nervously. "I'm not staring at you." He quickly moved to his seat and sat down.

Randy narrowed his eyes and sat up straight. He stood up and climbed over a sleeping John. A flight attendant was up ahead pouring some coffee and he stopped her.

"I need to make a phone call. Is there a free phone in the lounge?"

She smiled happily and nodded. "Yes there is, sir. The lounge is empty so you'll have it all to yourself."

Randy smiled and thanked her before entering the lounge and sitting at one of the empty seats. He sighed deeply and looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30 am in St. Louis, so he knew James would be awake. He dialed his number and waited.

**A/N: Review! Next chapter is the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another story with my favorite pairings Cena/Orton & Cody/Ted! This is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I own no related to the WWE! **

At 10 pm, California time they arrived at Clug, Romania, where it was 8 am. The group piled out of the airport with their luggage and walked over to the car that was sent by the hotel.

"God, this place even smells great! I can't believe I'm here." Randy happily looked out the window at the sites.

"I thought we were going to Transylvania! This says were in Clug." Ted looked at his map and frowned.

"Clug is in Transylvania. Transylvania is like the state and Clug is the city," explained Randy.

The group continued to chatter amongst themselves and within minutes were pulling up in front of their hotel. The Hotel Déjà vu was small but the best in the city.

"OK, the rooms here are kinda on the small side, but they connect. So we have each have our own room, but its like one big apartment with the bathrooms in between." said John.

Everyone went off to settle into their rooms. The concierge called a few hours later with their plans for the evening while the group was gathered in John's room.

"Tonight, at 6pm you have dinner reservations in New York - New York - Republicii 55 in the city of Brasov. It's an American and Hungarian cuisine restaurant. At 7pm, your tour bus will leave to Bran Castle and you should be returning to Clug at 10pm."

Randy smiled happily. "I can't believe we're going to get to go to Bran today."

"What's Bran castle?" asked Ted.

"Apparently, Vlad Tepes, otherwise known as Count Dracula, used Bran Castle as headquarters for his invasions into Transylvania. After he was defeated, he spent two days there, in the dungeon, as the area was occupied by Ottoman Turks at the time. Some say he cursed the castle and his spirit still haunts it. A lot of tourists get freaked out."

Randy looked at John in surprise. He had done his homework.

"So, we're going to this haunted castle after dark? That's great," mumbled Cody sarcastically.

Ted looked at his watch. "It's only noon, now. I think I'm gonna do some shopping and take some vampire stuff home. I heard they sell Dracula wine."

"I want some!" Cody grabbed his coat and the two left the room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab some Romanian lunch and buy some stuff for Danny. Wanna come with me, Ran?" John grabbed his wallet and digital camera.

Randy made a face behind his back as if it were the last thing on earth he wanted to do. Then again, it **was** the last thing on earth he wanted to do.

"You can buy some stuff for James."

"Fine, I'll go with you." John smiled and didn't seem to notice his earlier hesitation.

* * *

An hour later they were still walking the streets of Clug and John already had two bags of souvenirs while Randy was just trudging along listening to John go on about how wonderful Danny was.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I haven't let you tell me what's new in your relationship. What's up with you and James?"

Randy frowned and said, "Nothing. I broke up with him on the plane, dude."

John gasped. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

Randy shrugged and stopped to look inside a leather goods store window. "It's not important. I didn't want anyone giving me that damn look Cody gives me." He continued to walk and heard John follow.

"Randy, whatever happens in your life is important to us. Especially to me. We swore we would remain friends. Why didn't you tell me?"

Randy frowned and shrugged. "I said it wasn't important, John. I'm not trying to exclude you or anything. It's just that James and I were over long before the plane. I didn't love him."

John looked to the right and saw a small coffee shop. "Let's go in there."

Randy sighed and looked ready to protest the idea, but John dragged him towards it. Once seated inside he said, "Tell me what's wrong with you, Randy. I know you're not happy. Can I help?"

Randy laughed and shook his head. "I'm actually really happy right now. I was unhappy with James because I knew I didn't love him and he did love me. I hated hurting him, but I didn't want to be alone again. It's been a weird couple of years. I've been bouncing around lately looking for someone to complete me and I finally realized its crap." He laughed and took a sip of coffee.

"I needed to help myself by completing myself. The day you're looking for someone to validate you is the day you've lost it. I came close, but now I know who I am and what I want."

John nodded. "I know. I've realized, as have Ted and Cody, how much you've changed in the past couple of years. You're quieter and more focused. It's weird, but good."

Randy smiled. "It's weird? How?"

"We aren't shocked by it. Calling you at home on a Friday night and finding you sitting at home with Alanna should be weird to us, but its not. Watching you talk to a kid who isn't yours instead of flying by him is now normal behavior for you. We like it and it comforts us." John frowned and looked down at the table. "How did it start?"

"You're pissed it didn't start when we were together, aren't you?"

John opened his eyes and shook his head. Randy just stared at him intensely and he smiled.

"OK, maybe I am irritated that when we were together you were a party animal who had no direction and priorities, but now you're everything I wanted. It doesn't matter, though. I'm glad if you're happy."

Randy just smiled and continued to sip his coffee.

"You are happy, right?"

"I guess but who knows what happy is anyway?"

John smiled and said, "I'm happy."

"That means everything to me." Randy finished his coffee, threw some money on the table and said, "Let's go get ready for Dracula's Castle."

At exactly 6 pm the group gathered at New York - New York - Republicii 55 to discuss what they saw and bought today.

"The stores here are awesome. I bought tons of stuff, including my wine. This place also has some great skyscrapers and an old church I'm dying to see. One week won't be enough here," Ted said.

"We saw some good stuff, too. I think Randy and I had the most interesting day of all." John looked at Randy and winked.

They continued to talk through dinner and the main topic of discussion was Randy's sudden split from James. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so they soon left for Bran Castle.

They met their tour guide in the lobby and found only 5 more people going on the tour with them. "This tour is not too popular at night," the guide explained.

"No kidding," mumbled Cody.

The tour took almost two hours to complete and it was amazing. The castle was still holding up strong and only little parts were in ruins. The dungeon was the creepiest part and only Randy lingered in there.

After the tour was over the group went to a local bar and listened to some of the local music. By the time they got back to the hotel it was well into the morning. Everyone said good night and headed back to their rooms.

* * *

Randy took a long shower and felt the exhaustion from the day weighing on him heavily. All he wanted was a cigarette and a bed. He put on some pajama bottoms and a white wife beater and walked out to the hallway. He went to the floor balcony and lit up while looking down at the lights of the street. Minutes later he looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Hey, you can't sleep?"

Randy smiled and shook his head at John. "No, I just wanted a cigarette. It's just that I don't want my room to stink."

"Maybe you shouldn't smoke, then."

"I can only change one thing at a time, people! Give me a break."

John laughed and sat on a lounge chair on the balcony. "I'm having a hard time getting used to this time difference." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't reach Danny, either."

Randy turned away and kept quiet.

"I hope he knows I tried to reach him."

John noticed Randy's turned back and walked up to him. "Are you OK?"

"For the last time, yes, I'm fine." Randy blew out smoke and laughed. "I'm just sick of hearing about Danny, John. All day long, its Danny, Danny, Danny. You're gonna make me hate this guy, John."

"Well, excuse me for being in a happy relationship. Maybe you're just jealous." John turned and quickly started walking away.

"Or maybe you just talk about him so much because you feel like you have to convince everyone, including yourself, how great he is all the time. Maybe you know he's not right for you but you're too scared to admit it."

John turned and looked at Randy's back before walking back to this room.

* * *

Hours later John sat awake in his bed, reading, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He opened it to reveal a wide awake Randy.

"What do you want?"

Randy walked in and sat on the bed. "I wanted to apologize and I need to talk to you."

John closed the door and gently sat beside him.

"I hate Danny so much, John." Randy nervously laughed. "I hate how happy he makes you and how you talk about him all the time. It makes me physically ill. My tattoos hurt less."

John looked down at the bed. "I see."

"It's weird because I want you to be happy. I want that for you more than anyone, even me, but I hate that he's the one who makes you happy. I hate that I couldn't." Randy shook his head. "That's my problem, though, not yours. Don't hate me. I'll get over it because I see how serious you guys are and I need to accept that."

John nodded. "OK."

"I'll go now and leave you to your blissful happiness. Don't be mad at me, please." Randy looked at John who nodded, but still looked down at the bed. He had begun tracing the pattern on the comforter with his finger.

Randy sighed and walked to the door feeling defeated. All his hard work in making this friendship remain strong had just gone down the toilet. John would surely hate him now. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear John's words.

"Who knows what happy is anyway?"

He turned to look at John, who had finally lifted his head.

"Maybe I'm just trying to comfort myself by being in a boring relationship. I know Danny is never going to cheat on me, spend a night in a club, get drunk and throw up all over my car or hurt me in any way. Does that make it a good relationship, though?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm the wrong person to ask. The only good relationship I ever had I ruined. "

"Danny is convenient and comfortable. I feel safe and I like that he makes me feel like that. The problem is that I don't know if I really love him for who he is or what he provides for me."

Randy smiled and sat back down. "It's nice to know you're as screwed up as me."

John laughed and shook his head. "Am I a horrible person?"

Randy shook his head furiously. "No! Don't ever say that!"

"I'm using this man, Randy. I'm trying to have everything I wanted with you, but I don't love him the way I loved you." John blushed and looked back down. "This is weird."

Randy smiled. "I know. You know, the reason I changed was you."

John looked up and frowned.

"You pointed out everything that was wrong with me. I was doing everything wrong back then and I was looking for acceptance from everyone. I didn't realize that I was losing the closet things to me which was my daughter, you and my best friends."

"I didn't ever want you to think something was wrong with you, Randy. It wasn't."

Randy shrugged. "Well, I think something was wrong with me. I wasn't happy then. Maybe for the moment, but after the party or the drink wore off, I was back to being lonely. I was lucky enough to go through a very friendly divorce and had an ex who didn't mind letting me take my daughter any time I wanted. I didn't, though. I wanted to go party and leave the most important things to me out of my life." He sighed deeply.

John took Randy's hand and softly ran his fingers over it.

"I stopped everything that first year after we broke up. I looked at myself from the inside and I didn't like me. I couldn't believe you stuck with me as long as you did. I looked inside and admitted to myself what I really wanted, but was just scared to go after."

"What do you want, Ran?"

"To be happy with myself, which I am now," Randy looked at John's hand on his and said, "be a good dad that Alanna can be proud of, be a good friend to the few I have, fix the horrible reputation I had at work and to make things right with you. I never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and I'm so sorry I hurt you. You deserve the best and I didn't give it to you. There's no way you could ever want me again, so I've resigned myself to be friends."

Randy narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Just don't mention Danny so damn much."

John laughed and his fingers moved up to Randy's face. He ran his fingers over his soft skin and smiled when Randy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"We had a wonderful couple of years together, so don't make it seem like I got cheated. I had to let you go so you could find yourself. You have no idea how happy I am that you did. I'm happy that you realize you're an amazing man with a loving heart."

"Thanks."

John nodded and said, "I asked you this once. Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

Randy laughed. "I still don't really know but I'm closer to figuring it out. I like my life now. I love wrestling and the traveling but it's not my number one focus anymore. When I can't do it anymore, I'll be OK. My daughter is my world and every free moment I have is dedicated to her. Maybe one day either Sam or I will give her a sibling and she'll have two happy homes."

He sighed. "I'll be happy either way, though. I could be happy alone, too. I know my destiny will find me. I don't need to change for anyone else now."

John smiled. "What if your destiny already found you?"

"Did it?"

John nodded and pulled Randy's face to his. He kissed him deeply and slowly felt Randy respond. The realization of his lips on Randy's after so many years made him tremble and he felt Randy pull him closer. The two pulled away breathlessly and John looked into Randy's eyes and was shocked to see the fear there.

"What is it?"

"John, I still love you so much, but I'm so scared that I'll hurt you again. How can you still want me?"

John caressed Randy's face and shook his head. "I never stopped loving you, Randy. I know you'll never hurt me again. I had to let you go but you found your way back to me, alone. No one pushed you to me. We tried to move on without each other, but couldn't. Face it; we're meant to be."

Randy smiled and hugged John tightly, feeling their hearts beat together. "You know, I always felt like everyone thought I was the strong one in this relationship. I play the tough guy part really well."

John laughed and agreed with Randy.

"It was all crap, though. I needed you more than you ever needed me. I needed your love and reassurance more than anyone. I was so insecure."

"Why, baby? You have so many people who love you. I'm on the top of that list."

Randy quickly kissed John and said, "I didn't know it then. I know it now." He ran his finger over John's lips and said, "Do you honestly know how much I love you?"

John nodded and kissed his finger. "I do."

"We're going for it this time and by 'it', I mean the long haul. I'm not letting you go, Cena, so you're stuck with me."

John shrugged and said, "Fine, I'll call Danny tomorrow and just live with you forever." He sighed dramatically then laughed when he looked at Randy's face. "I love teasing you, babe. You know you're stuck with me, too. Can you deal with me?"

Randy pushed John on the bed and said, "I can deal with anything. I love you."

John kissed him hard on the lips then turned his head. "You know the guys are gonna give us so much crap for this, right?"

Randy groaned. "God, don't I know it. Cody's gonna irritate me for days."

John laughed and again bought his lips to Randy's, while thoughts of the future danced in his head.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
